Two of Them
by Feia
Summary: When Chris returns to the past he is followed by his little sister. But is she as good as her brother in hiding their identity? Revelation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two of Them**

**Summary: When Chris returns to the past he is followed by his little sister. But is she as good as her brother in hiding their identity?**

**A/N: This story starts at the end of Chris-Crossed. This is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it. And since I'm no native speaker, I didn't make too much mistakes in English.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Chris falls through the portal on the attic floor. <em>

_"O my God, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice spell", _

_"Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago" _

_"Well you see, the way time travel works…"_

_"I don't want to know. I already have a little headache."_

Even though Piper was relieved their whitelighter had returned safely, she still was angry that he had lied to them for months.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man."

"I know", Chris responded.

Just when he said that, the triquetra behind him start to glow again. A young woman, hardly more than a girl, fall face down on the floor. All they could see of her was short dark hair and black cloths. And strangely enough she was giggling.

"O my God, I made it. It worked", she said to the air.

Piper glanced at her sisters, who looked confused, and then let her eyes wander to Chris. He had a completely bewildered expression on his face, while staring at the girl.

"Who are you", Piper shouted as she fixed her eyes on the girl again.

Putting her hand up to freeze her, if necessary. That's when Chris seemed to come alive again. Jumping in front of the young woman.

"No Piper, don't hurt her. She's my baby sister."

Slowly Piper lowered her hands. It looked like they finally would learn a bit about who their whitelighter was.

Chris turned around to face the girl, who was now scrambling up.

"And Mel, what the hell are you doing here. What about …"

He started, stopping midsentence while glancing at the sisters for half a second. The girl looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Can't a girl visit her big brother", she said giving him a sugar sweet smile.

"Jumping through a time portal isn't_ just visiting_. You have to go home."

"Too bad, "'cause I'm staying."

The smirk disappeared of her face and she embraced her brother.

"I'm so sorry about Bianca."

Her voice sounding suddenly very gentle.

"I really wish I could have saved her."

"Yeah, my to", Chris said softly.

Before he buried his face in her hair. The girl held Chris firmly for some time before releasing him.

Turning to the sisters, she said: "I'm Melissa Perry. It's an honour to meet you all, but right now I have to speak with my brother. Bye."

With that she grabbed her brother's hand and they orbed away.

The sisters looked at each other.

"Now we have to deal with two of them", Paige sighted.

**- On the Golden Gate Bridge -**

The girl sat cross-legged across her brother, but instead of looking at him she watched at the city.

"It is so peaceful. It hard to believe how much it changes in just two decades."

"Mel, what are you doing here?"

"It freaky to see mom and our aunties alive. And so young! How can you stand it?"

"Mel, you are avoiding my question. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking care of Penny and the resistance for that matter." He sounded slightly irritated. The young woman looked down and began to fidgeted with her nails.

"Mel?" He voice became softer as she looked up with teary eyes.

"Penn died", she blurted out. Tears where running down her cheeks.

Chris buried his face in his hands. It couldn't be. Little, thirteen year old Penny. Fragile and scared Penny. She couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible. Tears were burning in his eyes. Now Aunt Phoebe's youngest daughter had dead too, they were alone. No family left, it was just the two of them.

"What happened?"

"We had a traitor in our midst. Do you remember the kid Tamora brought in, Riley was is name. He poisoned her, so I killed him. No-one hurts my family and gets away unscratched."

"So that's it. We and Wyatt are the last of the Hallowell's."

"Looks like it. That's why I'm here. Family is the most important thing in the world and since my only living family is here…"

She looked at her brother with a small smile on the face.

"But there is something else I need to tell you", she continued. "Penn had a few premonitions since you left. As usual they are a bit vague and incoherent, but they might help. She told that something happened or will happen on 21st of May 2004. Maybe it's the day Wyatt gets turned, I don't know. Anyway it's better than the information that it happens _before you're born_. And she said Wyatt isn't turned by a demon."

"What! Who else than a demon would want to make Wyatt evil. You're certain that you interpreted it right."

"No, it's Penny. You know how hard it is… was to get something coherent out of her. She had the mentality of a five year old because all the trauma she's been through. She couldn't distinguish the past, present and future. So no, I can't be sure if I interpreted it right."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I need to know how reliable this is."

"Well the date I'm not sure. But I can't think of anything that happened that date, so it is something we don't know of or something that is changed because of the timelines. So it is important. And I'm pretty sure Penny was talking about Wyatt when she said it wasn't a demon."

"Okay, so we need to make a list of possible creatures who want to hurt Wyatt. Next to de demon fighting, just to be safe."

"But first what do they know? About us, Wyatt and the future I mean."

"Well, I told them that I'm here to protect Wyatt, they don't know their precious baby will become the lord of all evil. And as you saw they don't know who I am. All they know is that I'm a half-witch, half-whitelighter and that Bianca was my fiancée."

"Then its good I gave a false name", the girl smiled.

"Yeah, saying your name is Melinda Halliwell might tip them off."

They both smiled.

"What do you think of a good night's rest before we face our, probably, cranky family", Melinda said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed the rating to T, because of some violence in this chapter. And I want to thank everyone for their enthusiasm for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Chris walked through a dark tunnel. The only light come from a ball of orbs that floated above his hand. The tunnel was part of the caves in which the resistance had there hideout. It was leading to a secluded part of their shelter. He entered an improvised room. In the corner sat a young teenager. Her knees were drawn and she had a doll in her arms, which she softly spoke to. <em>

_"Hey, Penny." At hearing his voice the dark haired girl looked up and gave him a big smile. Even though the world outside was going to hell, the smile little Penny Halliwell still lit up the room._

_"Chrissy, your back." She jumped up. "I really-really missed you."_

_As she ran to him the world seemed to slow down. A man with blond curls and black cloths appeared behind her and grabbing her at the shoulder. A knife appeared out of thin air and the man pressed it to the young girl's throat._

_"Wyatt, no!" The scream was all he could do. Chris felt as if he was frozen. He couldn't move or use his power. He only could watch how his brother pushed the knife tighter against Penny's throat. A devious smile appeared on Wyatt's face before he cut the girl's throat. A pale and blood stained Penny fall down. As she lay on the ground Penny's face changed in that of Bianca. A large piece of wood sticking out of the stomach._

_"Remember little brother; Melinda will be the next one to die." Wyatt said before orbing out._

Chris jerked up, breathing heavily while the cold sweat was running down his back. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. Glancing at the floor, where his sister was sleeping soundly, he softly smiled. Melinda had refused to take the couch and Chris had known better to argue with her. He got up and used his telekinesis to lift his sister up and placed her on the couch. While getting dressed, he made a mental list of thing he had to do. If he couldn't sleep, there were better things to do, than hang around here.

He made sure Melinda was tucked up before orbing out.

**– A few hours later –**

Why was she lying upon something soft, was Melinda's first thought as she woke up. At home her bed had been made up of some old blankets. But she wasn't at home; she was in the past where her family was still alive, for as far as they were born anyway. It still was a strange concept to her.

Even before she opened her eyes she sensed that her brother was nowhere near the club. Where ever he was hanging out, he wasn't in any dangers. She quickly got up and got dressed. Time was after all valuable.

Melinda sat on the ground working on a list of magical creatures, when Chris orbed in.

"I won't ask you if you are alright, but please try to sleep, try to eat", she said without looking up. "If want to make it neither of us can be exhausted." Without waiting for a reply, she continued in a lighter voice. "So where were you?"

Chris ignored her first comment. "Getting you an empathy blocking potion", he said while he put a small vial before her.

Melinda pulled up an eyebrow. "You are sure it works."

"Like a charm."

With that she drank the potion.

"If Aunt Phoebe can't feel my emotions, there is only my new power to betray us."

Chris's eyebrows shoot up. "Really? But I thought you couldn't have new powers since Wyatt bound your powers." "Well, he only bound my active witch powers, so apparently we were wrong. Since I can now read and share memories. If I touch someone and they are thinking of a strong memory I can read it, but if I'm the one having a strong memory in my mind then the other can see it."

Chris frowned. "That sounds more like it's gonna give trouble than that it will be useful. Do you have control over it yet?"

Melinda shook her head. "I just found out about three weeks ago."

"Well, then you need to be extra careful around our family. They can't know about the future."

"I know that, but I do think we should tell them about Wyatt. They could help us."

"Do you really think they would believe us?"

"Well, I could use my power on them."

"Someone is eager to use her new power", Chris joked. Melinda stuck her tongue out at her brother. "No, but it might help to convince them."

"With or without them finding out who we are?"

"Yeah, that will be tough to keep secret."

"Talking about them finding out who we are. Mel, there is just one thing you should know. Leo is an Elder."

"What!" She grabbed a pillow of couch and threw it at her brother, who orbed it out of the way before it could hit him. "You are a stupid idiot. Do you want not to be born?"

"I had to become their whitelighter, this was the only way."

"Dad isn't supposed to be an Elder for three year. Now we not only have to save Wyatt, but we also have to bring Mom and Dad together again. That is if we want to be born. You really are a complete idiot."

**– At the manor –**

Piper sat in the living room giving Wyatt a bottle when Chris and his sister orbed in. "Phoebe, Paige! They are back!"

Melissa sat on the fauteuil when both her sisters entered the room. Chris was pacing around. "Sit down, Idiot", Melissa commanded. Both Phoebe and Paige grinned while Chris growled at the remark.

"How long are you going to call me an idiot?"

"Till you proof me wrong." Another growl came from Chris.

"What did he do", Phoebe asked.

"He is my brother. Do I need a reason to call him an idiot?"

"That's the end, little Miss Smartass. You are gonna answer some questions", Piper got between them. "To be clear, both of you are part-whitelighter and part-witch, right."

"Yeah."

"And you are here to save Wyatt from a demon, right?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Mel", Chris hissed while giving her an angry look.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Actually, we aren't looking for a demon."

"What", the sisters yelled.

"Was all the demon hunting he – Paige pointed at Chris – let us do was for nothing?"

"One, it wasn't for nothing. The less demons the better." Melissa's sounded suddenly a lot harder. "And secondly, Chris didn't know the one who hurts Wyatt wasn't a demon. I just recently found that out and although my source is reliable, seers aren't always as clear as you wish them to be. So we will continue demon hunting as well as investigate which other creatures would want to hurt Wyatt."

"Yeah, more witch duties and less time for a life. Just what we need", Piper said sarcastically.

A moment Piper thought she saw the corners of Melissa's mouth curled up.

"Paige could ask the magical community if anyone has something against Wyatt and as Elder Leo might know something", Chris continued. "Mel and I will seek in the underworld for information. And if Piper and Phoebe investigate the Book of Shadows than we must find something.

"Well, that has to wait. 'Cause I have to show my face at the office for once." Phoebe gave Wyatt a pat on the head. "I will see you tonight", she said to her sisters before leaving.

"And I have to go to my temp job in an hour. But I was wondering; Melissa, do you have any other clothing with you?" The girl looked surprised at Paige and shook her head.

"Come on than, I probably have some old clothing you can have", Paige said while walking out of the room. Melissa quickly went after her.

"I see you in a second, bro", the girl yelled from the hallway.

Piper looked at Chris, who looked a bit uneasy.

"Glad your sister is here", she asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"I'm still deciding", Chris said, but the gentle smile that appeared on his face showed that he was happy about it. "I will go. Mel knows where to find me." And he had orbed out once again. One day, Piper thought, one day I will ban that power out of her house.

**– Upstairs –**

Melinda had followed her aunt into the room that in a few years would be Wyatt's. She sat on the bed while Paige was pulling different sets of clothing out of the closet.

While placing more and more clothing next to Melinda Paige said: "Can I ask you something? If you want to change the future, why are you and Chris so afraid to tell us things that might change it?"

"Because we don't want everything to change. Only this one thing."

"But how can we know that the thing you want to change involves saving Wyatt?"

"You just have to trust us." Melinda smiled.

"How can we trust the two of you? Since your brother has been here, he has done nothing other than lie and keeping secrets."

"You can't know the truth, nor would you want it", Melinda said annoyed.

"It's answers like that why we don't trust you."

With every word her aunt said Melinda got more irritated. The Paige she known had trusted her and Chris completely, she thought. That moment the young Paige pushed the pile of clothing in her hands. It was just for a moment that their hands touched, but Melinda felt the memory flow.

_She was thirteen and living with Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry, since her mother had died. _

_It was a day like any other. The whole family was sitting at the dinner table, eating there supper. She sat across Tamora and Katlyn. The auburn haired twins were complaining the amount of homework their teacher in magical history had given them. Aunt Paige asked her brother if there was a girl he liked. They all laughed as he turned red._

_That was when suddenly black orbs appeared in the room. Immediately Melinda orbed into the kitchen. As she materialized she saw that her brother and the twins had done the same. From the dining room came a familiar voice. Chris and Melinda looked at each other, not knowing if they were happy or scared at hearing their brother's voice. All they had heard of him since 'the Event' were frightening rumors. _

_Paige orbed into the kitchen. "You have to orb to safety. I will distract him. Chris, you are the oldest. You are responsible for your sister and my girls, alright?"_

_"What about you", Chris asked. _

_"Don't worry about me." Aunt Paige gave them a reassuring smile._

_"I love you, Mom", the twin girls said simultaneously. "I love you too. All of you." Smiling at her niece and nephew. "Now go!" Then the four kids orbed away._

With one hand Paige grasped her head. The other griped the doorpost. "What the hell happened?"

"Damn", Melinda yelled for orbing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm happy so many people like this story. I will try to update regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>"Piper, I swear. Somehow Melissa gave me some sort of vision. It must have been a memory. I saw Melissa and Chris as teenagers eating supper with me, my husband and twin girls. They seemed totally at home with us. And then we got attacked by a darklighter and I told all of them to orb to safety."<p>

"Are you sure it was a memory?"

"What else could it have been?"

"Melissa could have manipulated your thoughts so you would trust them."

"I did trust Chris in the vision with the lives of my kids", Paige said doubtfully. "But Melissa seemed truly upset she showed me that vision."

"So you think Melissa and Chris know us in the future or at least you?"

"Yes, it would explain a lot. From the start Chris seemed to know the house, the book and us. Do you remember with those three bimbos who stole our identity, Chris said that he had never saw us take the bait as easily as them."

"Well, that's a possibility. But why wouldn't they tell us?"

"I don't know. They just like to keep secrets", Paige smirked. "Anyway I have to go to my temp job. Try to catch our whitelighters as you see them. I want answers."

**- In the Underworld -**

Chris was sitting in a demon bar, trying to catch some rumors of who could be after his little big brother, as he heard Melinda call. Immediately he orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge.

His sister sitting against the tower of the bridge. She had her head in her hands.

"We are even. I won't call you stupid anymore", she said through her hand.

"Mel, what happened?"

Melinda looked up. Chris saw she bit her lip.

"I showed Paige the day she died."

"What! You would be careful!"

"It was an accident!"

Chris took a deep breath. "Okay, yelling has no point. How are we gonna limit the damage?"

A small smile appeared on Melinda's face. "By telling the truth."

Chris gave Melinda a frustrated look. "A serious answer, please."

"I am serious. We can lie with the truth. If we tell Paige that she adopted us after we became orphans, she will believe us. She just took us in because we were like her, half-whitelighters. That will also explain how we know the house and the family."

"That might work, but it could also lead them to the trail of our real identity."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"Then that's what has to work, right Worrywart?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

**- At the manor -**

As they orbed into the conservatory it was deserted with exception of little Wyatt who was sitting in his playpen.

"I can't believe this is Wyatt. I mean he is such a cutie", Melinda said while picking the little boy up. As she sat with the baby on her lap, she made cooing sounds.

"Watch out, you will get attached." Chris smirked at her.

Melinda face grows cold. "I still can kill him, if we have to. I won't forget what he will do to our friends and family."

"I know. Let hope we don't have to."

"Yeah, we will find a way." She lifted Wyatt up, so she could see his face. "Do you hear that, little one. We are gonna save you and with that our family." Chris grinned at the baby voice his sister used.

"You are really good with him. Did you babysit a lot?" Chris looked over his shoulder at hearing his mother's voice. Since she hadn't blown them up she had only just walked in, he calmed himself.

"I helped out in an orphanage", Melinda answered quickly. She and Chris glanced at each other knowingly. In their own time there were a lot of orphans at the resistance. Melinda had taken responsibility for them. Making sure they were alright.

"Melissa, you still have to explain what you made Paige see."

"I know, but can't it wait? I don't want to repeat myself."

Piper nodded.

"Alright, but don't think you can get off the hook, young lady."

Melinda smiled and gave the baby at her mother.

"Piper, could we stay for diner?"

Both Piper and Chris stared at her astonished.

"Chris and I haven't had a decent meal in a very long time. And if everyone is together I can explain the thing that happened with Paige. So please." She put her hand together and smiled begging. "I can do the cooking if you like."

"Uh… Alright, I think", Piper stuttered.

"Mel. Hallway. Now!" Chris grabbed her at her arm and dragged her into the hall. "We can't stay."

"Why not? I like to spend some time with my family, even if they don't know who we are."

"No, they are not our family, not yet."

"Chris, this is … We are able to spend a little extra time with our deceased family. I'm not letting this chance slip."

"It will only hurt more when we go back."

"It hurts anyway. And thereby, when was the last time either of us had a proper meal? You need to gain some weight and so do I."

Chris sighted. "Alright, but you do the cooking."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Melinda shrieked and embraced her brother.

**- A few hours later -**

"Did you manage to speak to our whitelighters", Paige asked as she walked into the livingroom after her work.

"Melissa promised to tell us what happened", Piper answered.

"When?"

"During dinner. They are actually in the kitchen, cooking dinner."

"What? Our neurotic whitelighter and his little sister are cooking?"

"Seems like it."

"And you trust them doing it. No fear they put something in the food." Piper hadn't thought of that option, but it seemed her unlikely. Since both of the whitelighters would eat the same food. Then another danger came to mind. "I'm going to see if our whitelighters don't put my kitchen on fire."

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Melissa leaning on the kitchen table looking at her brother who stood at the stove.

"Melissa, I thought you said you would cook?"

The girl looked at her without moving. "I was, but this tends to happen if I cook with my brother in a 10 mile radius."

"She just can't cook", Chris said dryly.

"I otherwise never got complains."

"Hunger is the best cook, Mel, not you."

**- Half an hour later -**

As they all sat at the table there was an uncomfortable silence. Breaking the silence Paige asked: "Tell me, Melissa, what happened this morning? What was it that I saw?"

"What happened was that I don't have full control over my new power. I accidently showed you a memory. I was frustrated that you didn't trust us, so I showed you a time you did."

"I trusted you to keep my children safe." Paige said soft.

"Yeah."

"And did you?"

"Future consequences", Chris murmured.

"Yeah, we kept them save", Melinda said. Until three years ago that was.

"Why didn't they come, given that they are Wyatt's cousins", Piper asked.

"Because you weren't supposed to know about them. Future consequences and all."

"No, not you too", Phoebe moaned.

Melinda looked confused.

"They hate the words 'future consequences'." Her brother explained.

She rolled her eyes. "It may be annoying, but we simply can't tell you everything."

"Is that the reason you didn't tell us you know us", Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

"So how do you know us", Paige said.

Melinda looked at her plate, as Chris spoke: "You took us in as we lost our parents."

"Oh."

"Didn't you have any family that could take care of you", Piper asked.

"They didn't think they could keep us save."

Again everyone fall quiet.

"Piper, tomorrow I will start moving my stuff out", Phoebe said changing the subject.

"You are moving out?" Chris looked up.

"Actually both of us are. Phoebe goes with Jason to Hongkong and I move in with Richard."

As Chris opened his mouth to speak, Phoebe said: "No, you can't give criticism. We have the right to have a life."

"I just wanted to ask if Mel could sleep here", Chris replied.

"No, I stay where you stay." Melinda put up a determent face.

"I won't let you sleep on the ground anymore."

"Why not? It's what I do at home."

"You let her sleep on the ground", Piper got between them.

"It's easier to move her while she sleeps than to persuade her", Chris grinned.

"Well, if you help Phoebe and Paige to move out. The two of you can move into one of the rooms', Piper said.

"Deal", Melinda shrieked happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a short chapter, which follows direct after the last one. The next chapter will be longer and will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>"Piper, I can't believe you allowed them to move in", Phoebe said as soon as the whitelighters orbed out.<p>

"Every heard of the saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If they move in here, I might learn more about them."

Paige started to gather the plates. "Piper, do you really think you can get something out them?"

"Well, Melissa seems it little bit less secretive than her brother so I might get something out of her. And if I can trigger that power of her…"

"How do you want to do that", Paige smirked. "She doesn't even know how to use it herself."

"Exactly, I will use that to my advantage. She will use it unintentionally."

"Still, how?"

"Our power comes for our emotions, right", Phoebe said. "Wouldn't that be the same with her? I mean, she said she was irritated and then accidently used her power."

"So I just make her pissed off", Piper said triumphantly.

Piper took the dishes to the kitchen and placed them in het sink. As her sisters walked into the kitchen she asked: "What do you think about what they told us? About Paige adopting them."

"It fits with the memory I saw and would explain a lot", Paige said.

"We still can't dismiss the theory that it wasn't a memory, but some sort of mind manipulation", Piper cut her off.

"Even if that is the case, than Paige adopting them still would explain, why they know so much about us", Phoebe got between them. "Nevertheless I don't know what to think about their story. Part of it maybe through, but they are still keeping something for us."

"I agree, we have to know more. I'm gonna make sure that they spill their guts.

**- In P3 -**

Chris orbed into the backroom of Pipers club. He plumped down on the couch with his face in his hands. How could he let it happen that he would move into the manor. Living with his mother at his childhood home, he didn't know if he could handle that. It would be too painful, too hard to keep secret who he was. Melinda would have been fine there on her own. He should have known she would want him to stay at the same place. He never had expected his mother to agree.

He heard the sound of orbs. His sister had taken her sweet time in orbing here.

"What took you so long?"

"I wanted to borrow these."

Chris looked up to see Melinda holding several candles in her arms.

"Where are those for?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to take a break and have a ritual for the ones we lost." Melinda bit her lip. "We have to take a moment to grieve."

Chris just nodded. His sister placed the candles on the ground. A row of three with two before them. They both sat down in front of the candles.

"For the family we lost." Melinda lit the first candle in the back. As she moved to the next candle, she said: "For the friends that died."

Tears burned in his eyes.

"For the innocence we couldn't save", Melinda whispered while lighting the third candle.

"In this hour we commemorate two people who were very dare to us."

Chris took her hand and together they lit a candle.

"Penny Halliwell, our sweet cousin. You were so deeply scarred by this war. But despite everything you lost, you kept warmth in your heart. May you find peace." Melinda's voice got soft and shaky. Tears were streaming over her cheeks.

They lit the last candle. "Bianca Phoenix, our dare friend, ally and …", Melinda continued until Chris interrupted her. "And the love of my life. The world saw you as hard and cold, but I knew better. In your heart you were kind. You also were the bravest woman I ever met. Mostly because you had the courage to change from the side of evil to the side of good. I love you so very much."

Melinda took her brothers hand. They cried silently while staring at the fires.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the sweet reviews. I hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters. **

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since her sisters moved out and their whitelighters moved in and Piper hadn't found out anything about them, except that they were complete workaholics. Melissa had plundered all cupboards to make an immense pile of potions. Chris had dragged her along to vanquish a demon at least ones a day. And the Book of Shadows always seemed to be in the hands one of them. Worst of all was that most nights one or both of them were sneaking around the house. When she had followed Melissa one night, she had found her kicking the punching dummy Phoebe had bought long ago. Melissa fighting skills had surprised her. She was almost as good as Phoebe.<p>

Despite everything she was glad to have them around. They made the house less empty. It turned out that Melissa was really talkative as long as it wasn't about herself, Chris or the future. Every time the girl was in a chatty mood Piper had tried to get something out of her. But she had taken over the 'future consequences' phrase of her brother. Besides she was highly skilled in changing the subjects and if those two didn't work is she simply orbed away.

As Piper walked past the room that used to be Phoebes, she heard yelling.

"She has to know", Melissa's voice came through the door.

"No, she doesn't. She won't believe us."

"We will make her believe us. We have to. We are not a step closer to saving him. We need their help and for that they have to know."

"No, they will only trust us less and then it will only be harder to succeed our mission."

"But…"

"No, Mel. We won't tell them, understand?"

As Piper slowly pushed the door open to see Chris orb out. She walked into the room. The walls were now covered with star maps and lists of demons. Melissa said crossed-legged on the bed with the Book in her lap. Angry she stared to the place were just a few seconds ago her brother had stood.

"Is there something I can do for you, Piper?" Her voice was monotone and she locked her eyes on the Book.

As Piper sat down next to the girl, she looked up. "Where were you fighting about?"

"Nothing."

"What is it that you think I should know?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me everything. Who you are, why you are here and what will happen to Wyatt."

The girl sighed. "I thought we were past that. I can't tell you."

"Someone is after my son. I think I have a right to know." Piper was getting irritated. She was really done with all the secrecy.

"No, you don't. No one has the right to know about the future. So can you please let me continue trying to save your son?" Melissa started to sound very annoyed.

"How do I know that it isn't you and Chris that are after him?"

Again she sighted deeply. Piper could see she girl was trying to keep her calm.

"Well, Chris and I risk everything by coming here. In the best case we change the future. Which means some friends won't be friends and the people we are now won't exist. If we fail, the world goes to hell. And in the case we make a mistake, we could change things we don't want to change. We could end up not being born. So do you really think, we are here to hurt your son?"

"And still I have only your words to go on."

Melissa growled. "Fine, if you really want to know. But remember, it was your wish to know." She put the Book aside, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Give me your hands. I will show you."

Piper hesitated to take the outstretched hand. "Why do you want us to see your memory, so badly?"

"Because if I don't show you, you won't believe me. Take my hand, this is a one time offer."

As she took Melissa's hand she got sucked into the memory.

_A very young Chris and Melissa were standing amidst of a large crowd. They were about early and mid-teens. In the middle of it, on a stage, stood a teenager. He was about 17 or 18 years old, with blond curls and a black shirt. "__I'm the son of the oldest Charmed One and a whitelighter, heir to Camelot and the most powerful witch that ever lived. My name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Remember it because you all WILL obey me. "_

It couldn't be Wyatt. This boy had an air of darkness around him. He was nothing like her sweet little kid.

_The siblings looked at each other. Fear laying in their eyes. _

_"__He really got insane", Melissa whispered. _

_"__We already knew that when he started to kill family", Chris said. His eyes were glued to the boy on stage._

_"__For everyone who doubts my power', the boy, who said to be Wyatt, continued. "I killed the remaining Charmed Ones and all of the Elders." A grin appeared on his face. "With one exception." Two demons shimmered in with a bound and gagged Leo between them. "This is my dear father and last of the Elders. And today, he will die." Wyatt's voice sounded amused. _

_Melissa grasped her brother's hand. "We have to do something', she whispered. _

_Chris nodded. "Wyatt must have somehow blocked his magic. I distract Wyatt, than you free … Leo."_

_Melissa orbed next to Leo and tried to untie him. While her brother appeared behind Wyatt, who immediately turned around and threw a fireball at him. The young Chris got hit in the chest and fall on the ground. Where he lay motionless. Then Wyatt focused his attention on Melissa. With one flick of his hand moved her to him. _

_"__If that isn't our dear little Mel. The two of you didn't really think you could free him, did you?" He laughed._

_He pulled hard at her ponytail. As Melissa cried in pain, he forced a potion bottle in her mouth. _

_"__Swallow or you are dead", he whispered in her ear, while holding an energy ball near her face. As soon as she swallowed the potion she started to shake. Wyatt roughly pushed her away. As she fell on her knees, Wyatt said: "The only reason you aren't dead is because I might need you in the future. And now for Chris…" As he turned around he saw that Chris no longer was laying there._

_The whitelighter appeared next to Melissa. He gave Leo a glance before grasping his sister's arm and orbing them away._

She had grasped the blankets Piper realized as she regained her sense of reality.

"That was a lie. That wasn't my son. He would never hurt anyone, especially not his father. You made me see this. It isn't real", Piper yelled at Melissa.

"It's how I remember the day Wyatt took over. He killed his father, worked with demons and bound my power. And that was just the start of his tyranny."

"Lies, all lies. You just manipulated my mind. None of it is true."

"It is the truth. Chris and I are here to prevent Wyatt from turning evil."

"No! You are just a liar. Get out of here! I don't want to see you or your brother ever again", she screamed at the girl. Tears appeared in Melissa's eyes, but she couldn't care less. This girl was making false accusations to her son. No way, she would have pity on her.

"Chris was right", Melissa cried. "I should never have told you the truth." With that she orbed out.

**- On the Golden Gate Bridge-**

Chris was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge. He had to escape the house. Ever since he and Melinda had move in with his mom, he had tried to avoid Piper as much as possible. It all looked too much like old times. It was started to grow harder and harder to avoid answering the endless string of question of his mom. He didn't know how his little sister did it. Constantly hanging around their mother and not telling anything. But the thousands of questions had started to annoy Melinda. She didn't say, but he saw that she started to avoid their mother more.

But now it wasn't only Piper who wanted to know about the future, but Melinda wanted to tell her that Wyatt turned evil. Melinda hadn't been here as long as he had. She didn't know the Piper of this time as well as he. He knew for certain she would never believe her son would be evil and certainly not from their mouth.

He sat on the quiet bridge until he felt the connection with his sister blocked. A fear grew in him. Because of the danger they were in daily, he and Mel had agreed to never block the connection. If they couldn't sense each other, they couldn't know the other was save.

Chris orbed to their room in the Manor. As he materialist he saw his mother sitting on the bed.

"Were is Mel?"

"Gone. And you have to go too", she said harshly.

What had Mel done to make her so angry?

"What happened? Why is Mel blocking me out?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I want you gone", Piper repeated.

"I can always sense where Mel is and if she is alright. Now I can't, so something happened and I think you have something to do with that."

"She lied so I kicked the two of you out. So go or I will blow you up." Piper lifted her hands to add force to her threat.

Whatever Mel had told Piper. Throwing her out would have hurt his little sister.

He orbed out to search for his sister. He looked at all the spots she often went to as a child. The hidden spot in the back of the garden, the cemetery where their mothers grave would be, the Golden Gate Park where they played as kids. Eventually he found her on the beach. Their mom had taken them there on all of Melinda's birthdays. Since the girl loved the beach, even if it was too cold to swim.

Melinda sat on the sand hugging her legs and staring at the sea.

"She said she didn't want to see me again, ever."

Chris said down next to her and put his arm around her. "You know this isn't our mom, not yet. She doesn't know who you are. Otherwise she would never had said that."

"She really doesn't believe me."

"Well, Mom is a very protective when it goes about her children, you know that."

"I don't think I like it here anymore."

"You just have to hold on a little longer."

She gave her brother a small smile. "Yeah."


End file.
